Ms Hyde
by Littleswiss
Summary: You know what is not cool when you woke up after night with a lot of drinking? Waking up in the bed of a stranger. That is bad. But what's more is when you realize that you are in the body of that unknown person. This is horrible. But when you see that you are inside a body of a supposed fictional character this is terrifying. The ice of top the cake? I'm inside a girl. Well shit
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm Littleswiss and this is my second story. Attention, this is not my second story in the RWBY fandom. I'm not really sure if I will continue this one but hey this idea is stuck in my head for a few days and don't want to leave me alone. So here is the first chapter of . I hope you will like it and so do not hesitate to leave a review to tell me what you thought about it and to help me improving this story. Thank you,**

**Littleswiss.**

**I do not own RWBY, it belong to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum. Only my character is mine.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aaaaaaaarg, my head. It's killing me. Jesus! Okay so from now on, never ever again mix absinthe with vodka. It seemed like a good idea at the time…. Yeah I'm a complete _pigequedalle_ *as my friend put it when I'm drunk. I do generally something stupid when I'm in this state or I just stand there, looking into the void, thinking of nothing _and _ understanding nothing. Hm? What ? I have the impression that I do not control my movements. Shit if this like last time, I do not want to know what I did or drank last night. And wait. Damn, the bed is comfortable. And the sheets are smooth, smoother that mine. Wait,wait,wait… does that means that this is not my bed? Oh please, please,please do not be a dude. Of course I have nothing against homosexuality, but I'm heterosexual. However, as I said before when I'm drunk, I tend to not understand what I'm doing.

Okay so I open my eyes and what great me is a big ass ceiling. I get up from the so comfortable bed I'm currently lying on and get off it. And Wow that room is big. Even the furniture is big! Where am I? In some home of a giant woman? Yeah I can see that by the decoration and the color scheme that is a girl room.

Is that me or I'm no wearing pants? I always sleep with pants on. Unless… no, I'm still wearing underwear. Phew that's a good sign. And my upper body is also covered in a long nightdress? And my underwear seems a little short. I don't care. All I want is to go to the bathroom and drink some water to maybe appease this growing headache. And again I feel like I'm not controlling anything. That's weird. Well I think it's because of that damn headache. Another thing is weird I apparently now the way to the bathroom because I'm walking towards it. Must be muscle memory. Yeah that must be it. My arms open the door and I enter.

First thing, I dirige myself towards the sink. I didn't even look at the mirror I directly open the valve and let the water flow. I drink directly from the source. When I satisfy my thirst, I turn the water on hot and start splashing water against my face to wake me up from my zombie state. Oh god, that's the trick. I feel better. However I need to see myself in the mirror. I let the water flow on my face and look up. What greet me is the face of a young girl with white hair and light-blue eye facing me. I can feel my eyes widened and I can see that is the same for the girl. She almost looks like… Weiss, but younger. But it's impossible.

She leans her head to the left and I do the same without controlling anything.

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **We both shouted while she falls on the floor. And then all became dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Third person point of view Weiss_

This morning was not great; no it was horrible for the young heiress. First she woke up an enormous headache. She didn't have one this big before. Secondly she felt strange: She had the impression that her body was not hers and at the same time it was still her body. It was really strange. So in order to feel better and to dissipate the fog of sleep, she walked towards her bathroom. However when she started walking, she felt as if there was a resistance in her movement, like she was dragging someone but inside her own body. But this felling only last for a few step. After that she went to her bathroom and opened the door. She was too tired and sleepy to pay any attention at the mirror.

While she was walking towards the sink, she felt really thirsty and so she opened the valve and drank some water. When her sudden thirst was satisfied, she turned the water on hot and when it was at an appropriate temperature she start splashing some water against her face. That was again strange for her. Normally, she would take a little towel, wet it and gently wiped it against her face. She splashed water against her face like some kind of barbarian or more common known as a man. (Of course this did not apply to any male member of her family.)

When she finished refreshing herself, she turned off the valve and let the water flows from her face. She looked up to see herself in the mirror. And then this was the third reason why her morning was a horrible nightmare.

It was not her reflection that she saw. The mirror showed a young man with brown hair and light-brown eyes. And the strange thing about him, apart that it must have been her reflection at his place, is that he had two moles in his right iris and one in his left.

Her eyes widened same for him. She leaned her head to the left and the brown haired boy did the same.

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" She shouted in fright before falling on the floor. And at this instant everything became dark for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was suddenly woken up by someone shaking her. And she heard a faint voice calling her.

"Miss Schnee, please wake up" She heard faintly. She regained conscious and opened her eyes. She blinked once, twice before finally be able to focus on the person in front of her. The person that woke her up was one of her servant. She was a woman in her thirties with red hair and dark eyes.

"Miss Schnee, are you alright?" She asked the young heiress. Weiss was relieved, it was just a dream. And to explain why she was currently on the floor of her personal bathroom, she told herself that she must have slipped and knocked her head, explaining this weird dream of her.

"Yes I'm alright." She told her servant while she gave her hand so that the woman could help her getting up. After dusting herself, she said:

"You can dispose." She told her servant.

"Yes Miss Schnee." Answered the woman. After that she left. After her servant left, Weiss dusted herself and start massaging the bump she had on the head while turned around to take a shower. And then she froze. In the mirror where should be her reflection was the man that was in her dream. He also was massaging his head as if he had a bump. When the man saw her he also froze and lift his arm to point at her. She did the same but she was not the one who controlled her arm. And before she can do anything she felt her lips moving on their own.

" **You again?!**/You again?!" She said in perfect synchronization with him. And that action was the last drop and for the second time this morning she fainted.

Before she lost consciousness she could fell her lips moving and her voice and his saying:

"**Not again**/not again."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think about it? Should I continue? **

**Please do not hesitate to leave a review to state your opinion on the story. All constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Littleswiss. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello every one, Littleswiss here. Apparently you want me to continue so okay. Thank you Nyanhellcat and quebecprime for your review. I hope this chapter will be to your taste. **

**Please do not hesitate to leave a review to state your opinion or to ask me a question. All constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, only my character is mine.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_First pov_

Okay that was strange. That was super strange. Just what the fuck? I'm in freaking RWBY? And inside the ice princess? Oh god I'm starting to hyperventilate. Relax, take some deep breath and start thinking about something relaxing like puppies. Yeah a lot of puppies in a basket. And next to it is my dog that I will never ever see again like my family, my sisters, my parents.

NO stop thinking about that, bad thought… Why do I have the impression that I'm lying in some inches of water. And the strange part is that it's not that uncomfortable, it's like not real water. That strange. Of course with what happened to me recently, that could be counted as normal. It's so dark… Maybe I should open my eyes. Damn it's still dark. I can barely see anything. If only there were some light… Aaaaaarg my eyes! Where does this light come from? I look around and see some torches that are alight. With the light I'm capable of seeing the ceiling, or thereof the lack of. It's only just an endless ceiling. Or maybe it is just very high, so high that the light cannot show it.

Maybe it's time to get up. Wait a second… I can move on my own. I can move on my own! Yeah! Okay that's great that I got back the control but I need to make sure if it is really my own. When I finally am standing I start touching myself. No boobs, I have little me, jeans and shirt. Yeah that's me, hmm I'm me. Good. Now that I know for sure that I'm me, one thing is left.

Where the fuck am I? Wait… Water, torches, some sort of pipes line on the walls… it almost looks like some kind of sewer… No, no, no, no please don't be what I think it is. I slowly turn around and what greet me are really, Really big iron bars. Like some kind of prison. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"**YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" **I shout. Why? Just, why? Did I piss off some kind of deity to be here? First I'm stuck inside a person that I'm pretty is supposed to a fictional character and now I'm inside the freaking cage where the Kyuubi from Naruto is imprisoned. Come on! Give me a fucking break. I will be frank, I don't like Naruto. At first I was okay with it but after with Shipudden, how to say it… In my opinion it became _la fête du slip_*. Why it could not be, I don't know, a nice flat, like the one I had before I was "magically" transport here.

…

Why do suddenly is there a chair? Where the pipes go? And the bars? Wait did I do that? Surely. If I remember correctly from what I had learned, a lot of fan speculated that this place was a sort of projection of the mind. So it must mean that I can change it. Okay let's give it a try. Imagine the ancient flat I had. First the living room. The red carpet, the brown leather couch, the little table. I open my eyes and at the place of the prison is the exact copy of my living room. Nice. However when I look at the place where the bars where supposed to be there is nothing. What's funny and strange at the same time is that the water that was supposed to be on the floor. On my side where my living room is there is no more water, however as I said before, the place where the bars were the water stop like there is a limit. I can see that pass this invisible barrier the sewer is still there. I try to change it but I can do shit. Well too bad. When I turn around I see something I thought that couldn't be there.

"**No way**" I say when I say my knitting material. Yes! At last something that could make me truly relax.

It's time to knit something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Third pov Weiss_

Today was really not her day. Or was it night? Weiss couldn't tell because of the fact she was currently in some kind of sewer. Ugh, it was disgusting! She, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, lost in a sewer in some unknown location. She had water to knee level. She didn't know how long she had been here. At the same time it felt like hours and only a few minutes. The strange part is that she couldn't smell any disgusting thing (polite way of saying the human waste) or that even if she woke up in the water she was not wet. On top of that she couldn't see a damn thing. She was utterly and completely lost. She walked in some random direction for a few minutes or was it a few hours? As said before she couldn't tell.

All of her misadventures began this morning or a morning with a very strong headache. And after that her strange behavior and then the man in the mirror. What was that? Who was he? Was he just a trick of her mind or was he a spirit that took possession of her? All these questions went trough of the head of the young heiress while she was walking inside this maze that was the sewer. Finally after an unknown amount of time she heard something coming from the front tunnel she was in.

"**YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!**" Who or what was that?! She froze in complete surprise by that shout. It could be understand; since she was there she was only hearing the silence. Now she was conflicted. On one hand her instinct told her to go towards the voice, telling her that she was not alone here. However on the other hand her head told her to be weary and cautious, she didn't know where she was and this person, if it was one, could not have nice intention. She debated with herself and finally the curiosity won. She walked towards the source of the voice. Finally after some minutes, she thought? She arrived at the end of the tunnel. And when she was about to came out of it, she heard noises.

_Click-click, click-click, click-click_. What was that? It sounded metallic. Again curiosity was the major factor that made her got out of the tunnel she was currently in. And when she was out, her jaw dropped. No by the sewer but by the room she saw. She could see that the room was like cut in half. The one she was currently in was in the same style as the sewer and the other half was cozy living room, with chairs and table. The water stopped exactly where the living room started, like there was some kind of invisible wall.

_Click-click, click-click, click-click._ That noise again! It was coming from the living room. She walked towards the noise and when she approached the limit she could made out the form of a brown couch. Its back was facing her. She could also see a mop of brown hair. She didn't pay attention when she was crossing the barrier. The change of resistance destabilize her and she fell on the floor.

When the noise of her fall was heard by the figure on the couch, it stopped what it was doing and turned around. At the same time Weiss got up from the floor and when their met they said at the same time:

"**You/**You?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Third pov._

Well that is awkward. We both stay where we are, looking at each other. Finally the awkward silence is broken by Weiss.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?! "She asks/shouts at me. Woah, woah, calm down miss. She's scared; I can see it by her shaking and the tone of her voice. I show my hands to show her that I don't want to hurt her.

"**Calm down Weiss, I…"**

"How do you know my name?" She interrupts me.

"**Because I'm inside you and that your servant told your name ?" **I respond. She seems to buy it. After that she just stands there. I make sign to her to come and sit in one of the chair that is in front of me. She just looks at them; feeling conflicted as I can see by her facial expression. And now that I see it, she really looks younger that the one in the show. She didn't have her scar under her left eye. When she finally accepts my offer and is sit she looks surprise by the fact that I have knitting material and that I 'm currently knitting. I raise an eyebrow at that.

"**You haven't seen a man knitting before?"** I ask her. She shakes her head in answer. And there is again an awkward silence.

_Click-click, click-click, click-click. _

"**To answer your question: My name is Guillaume and I have no idea how I came here."** I tell her honestly while I knit.

"Gull, guill.." She try to pronounce my name again and again, unsuccessfully. At that I sigh.

" **Why does everyone that doesn't speak French cannot pronounce my name right." **I mutter. "**Just call me William**."When I tell her that, she gives up trying saying my name. More silence.

"**How old are you? **" I ask her. She seems shocked by my question and start panicking. Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt.

"**No I'm not a pedophile and I cannot do you a thing because we are currently inside you head.**" I tell her while tapping my head. She calms down a bit. Finally she answers me.

"I'm ten." She says. Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuck. I'm freaking seven years before the start of the show! What do I do know? Before we can do anything an immense headache assaults me. Between my fingers I can see that she has one too. And then everything became dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Third pov Weiss_

That was one of the worse headache she ever had, even worse than the one she had before. When it ceased, she could feel that she was in a bed. It was not hers. It was too rigid to be her bed. She opened her eyes and is greeted by a white ceiling and the smell of medication. Great, she was in the infirmary of the Schnee Mansion (note the sarcasm).

"What happened?" She asked aloud. Her memory was a bit fuzzy. Before she could pond on it she heard some voices outside of the infirmary.

"Mister Schnee, your daughter is worrying me. In her state of unconsciousness, she started talking to herself like she had a conversation with somebody else. I would like for her own good that she see a specialist." Told one voice.

"… I see. I will do what is necessary. You can leave." Answer a male voice. At that, she remembered everything that happened to her in a rush. Before she could anything else she felt her lips moving:

"Well shit/ **Well shit."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. So what did you think about this chapter? Please do not hesitate to leave a review to sate your opinion or to ask me a question. All constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**Thank you,**

**Littleswiss**

***Literally means the party of the slip. It means that everything become a big mess. Again I personally do not like Naruto and its ending but I respect people that did like it. So please do not flame me for this, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Littleswiss here! Apparently some people like this story so I decided to continue it. Special thanks to nyanhellcat for your review, I appreciate the help. Oh and to answer your question about Weiss's father I really have no idea, maybe I will show him in this chapter or not. **

**So without any delay, here's chapter 3 of Ms. Hyde**

**I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum. Only my character is mine.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_First pov_

Well, that was quick. I don't remember how and when I… we, I forget that Weiss is sharing the body with me now, arrived at the psychiatrist. I don't even know where the fuck I am. Am I still at the mansion or am I at the clinic? It's like the last moment I was in the infirmary and then suddenly I'm here, in this room. It was the cliché room that you generally find in a psychiatrist, you know the one with a leather couch, a table and a leather chair. And of course the doctor sits on the chair and I… Weiss…we, gah whatever its' too complicated, sit on the couch. The doctor is creepy in my books. I know you're not supposed to judge a book by its cover but this guy creep me out. You know how looks Hugo Strange from batman? Yeah he looks like him with a suit and a little bowtie. I get mixed vibes from him. He acts like a gentleman and is very kind and polite but he looks, just so creepy. Apparently I'm not the only who think that because I can feel Weiss repress a shiver.

"Hello Weiss, I'm the doctor David." He says in a kind smile that is also creepy. "I think you are wondering why you are here am I right?" I can feel my head (or Weiss's) nod.

"But before we can go further would you like to have some tea or coffee perhaps?" He asks politely. Before I can ponder on that I feel my lips moving:

"…Yes that would be very nice of you/ **Yes that would be very nice of you**" We both said at the same time. He nods and leaves. Well that's strange. I can clearly hear my voice when I speak, but apparently the other only hear Weiss's voice. And again I'm not the only one who hear my voice, Weiss seems to also hear mine when she speaks, because when she said that, she jumps a little and looks frenetically everywhere.

"Are you okay? You seem a little troubled." Suddenly asks Doctor David. Again Weiss jumps a little by surprise and turn quickly around. He's standing there with a try in his hands. On it were some cups and a steaming teapot. He just raises an eyebrow at that and walks towards the table where he puts the tray. He takes the teapot and pours some tea in one cup and offers it to Weiss/me before he pours himself tea.

"Thank you" She says, accepting the cup of tea. What? This time I didn't hear my voice. What the… I can even finish this sentence that I taste some Black tea with a little of milk and sugar. Damn this is some good tea. I can't contain myself and a sigh escape me.

"**Ah that's good."** When those words escape these lips the psychiatrist stops his drinking and looks at me. The body where my soul, apparently, is bounded stops and freezes. I can also feel the pupils are dilating. Oh god I'm having a panic attack… wait that's not me, its' Weiss. But I'm also in this body so I too have a panic attack. I force myself to calm down by taking some deep breathing. I feel some resistance, I think due to Weiss, but I still force and finally after some time it works. When the eyes open, I can see that doctor David has put down his cup and is looking at me straight in the eyes.

"You are not alone are you?" He asks. At that I feel that Weiss just arrived at the breaking point and start crying while she nods. I feel sad too! No to the point of crying, even if the body I'm currently in is. She continues for a while and he's just staying where he is and sometimes gives her a handkerchief. Wow, I didn't know that she took it so bad. I'm really an idiot because if I feel sad because she is, that maybe means that I will feel what she feels… however not exactly. I only fell a little sad when she's really crying. Maybe that means that I only feel a part of what she really feels.

When she stops, she's still sobbing a little but she, I think, can talk. The doctor leans a little, I think because I cannot see very well with the tears that are in the vision.

"I know it's hard and that you are scared and if you don't want, you not obliged to answer right away, you can tell me the next session if you feel more comfortable." He says before continuing. "If you feel ready, I would like you to tell me when and how it started." He told Weiss in a soothing voice.

At first she doesn't say anything. She only sniffles and wipes her nose with the handkerchief. And then after a moment she decided to talk in a shaky voice.

"Well… it all started a morning with a very strong headache. I went to the bathroom and when I was there… I acted strange and then…" She breathes between two sobs. "And then… he was there, in the mirror." She says before she cries again. The doctor gives her a box of tissues and waits for her to calm down a little. Well, now I fell kind of like an asshole. If just because of my mere presence she loses her shit like that, I really feel bad. I thought that Weiss Schnee was an ice queen. Wait I forget she's only ten now. At that age, children generally are sensible. And now she doesn't move and I can feel all of the tears on her face so I take a tissue and wipe her/my face. When I do that, I can feel that she stops sobbing and with a mix of horror and curiosity, stares at her arm wiping her face. Apparently the doctor takes notice of that, because I can see him in the corner of my eyes (of course I'm referencing about Weiss's eyes). And then I see something that I don't like one bit. I see Doctor David leans a put his hand on one of the legs of Weiss. I think that Weiss is in too much shock to pay any attention. And then she only reacts when he takes her chin in the other hand and then that's when the creepy part of him I felt before show itself.

"I know it's hard but I promise that everything is going to be fine, trust me." He says before he starts to get dangerously close to Weiss face. Nope, nope, nope, nope. By reflex I lean my head back before giving him a head-butt directly on the nose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Third pov Weiss._

_What just happened_? Was what Weiss just thought. Did she just gave a head-butt to the scary and creepy doctor? She was not going to lie to herself. At that moment she was really scared, no terrified by the behavior of the doctor. She didn't know what to do. And when he got closer was the worst! Until of course she felt her head going back before she felt it make contact with his nose and she thought she heard a nasty crack. However right now she was just dumbfounded by what she had done to feel that she was in pain. The doctor too was completely dumbfounded. He was lying on the floor clenching his bloody nose. He glared at her with hatred and then he started to say:

"You little…" Before he was silenced by a very, _very_ nasty stomp on the private parts courtesy of Weiss. The result was a high pitched scream. The strange thing is that she was not controlling anything. It was like watching her body move itself and then she felt her lips moving:

"**Listen here you scum bag! If you try anything else I will make sure to cut off your balls and make you eat them…**/Listen here you scum bag! If you try anything else I will make sure to cut off your balls and make you eat them…" She was speechless, well not really because she, at least her body, was speaking and threatening the doctor of things that a ten years old shouldn't know or hear. And each threat was followed by a stomp. She was beyond shocked. She, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was beating down someone. And the strange part, she was angry, no furious by that man attempt, it was like some kind of someone else rage but it also felt hers.

However rapidly, the reality of the situation and of what could possibly happened fall on her like a brick and the stomping and threats soon stopped. All that made her eyes watered and she brought her hands to her face in horror before she shrieked in pure panic and that moment the door was busted open. She didn't turn around to see who it was. She didn't hear the person who barged in saying her name. She just stood there and started hyperventilated. Her vision started to get darker until she fainted, again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke in a jolt. She started frenetically everywhere. Where was she? A moment ago she was in the room with that creepy and scary doctor and then she was here. It looked familiar though to her. The water, the pipes…

_Click-click, click-click, click-click._

That sound! She knew it! She started running towards the source of the noise. After a few minutes, seconds, hours? She arrived at the familiar site of a big room cut in half.

_Click-click, click-click, click-click. _That sound again! It was coming from the other side of the room, the one who was a living room. She saw a couch and chairs. On one she saw a familiar mop of brown hair. When she saw that, she started running towards it. But before she crossed the "border", she slowed down so that she would not be thrown off balance. When she was on the other side she again run towards the chairs and couch.

She stopped when she was at the chair when the mop of hair could be seen. At that, the clicking sound stopped. She walked towards the couch and sat on it, looking at the young man that was sitting on the chair with the knitting needles on his lap.

"It was you… you saved me. Thank… thank you." She said to him. At that he smiled.

"**You're welcome." **He simply answered. He had just finish hi sentenced that Weiss flung herself at him and hugged him. At first he seemed surprised by her gesture and she didn't like it. She, Weiss Schnee, was giving a hug to someone who saved her and he didn't have the decency to respond to that, before she changed her mind when he hugged her back. But then he made something she hated, he ruffled her hair, making it a mess.

She quickly stopped the hug and go back to the couch, pouting.

"**Hmpf, only ten and you already are icy**." He said it with a smile. Did he just make a pun? A terrible one at that and again she pouted. And then an awkward silence installed itself. It was broken by William. It was his name right?

"**You know, if a man starts doing things you don't want to do, always kick him in the balls" **He bluntly said. W-what did he just say? Kick him in the… She couldn't bring herself to say that word, it was too vulgar. After that, no one said anything and only the sound of the man knitting could be heard. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while when she realized something:

It was strange but she felt safe around him and at home. She decided to make a gesture towards him:

"Hello, I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. It's nice to meet you." She said bowing her head. He stopped knitting and looked at her before responding with a smile:

"**Hello Weiss, my name is William and it's my pleasure.**"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done: So what did you think about it? Me I'm a little disappointed with myself with this chapter, but I thought back and forth and I couldn't think of anything else. So do not hesitate to leave a review to sate your opinion or to ask a question. All constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**Thank you,**

**Littleswiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Littleswiss here! A big thank to Nyanhellcat18, quebecprim, ghost2677, kolto1234 and GunShot2016 for following this story. I hope you guys will like this chapter. On a side not, last chapter didn't had any reviews and that is very stressful for me. Not because I'm a review whore, no, because I realized that last chapter contained certain themes that could hurt the sensitivity of some. I apologize for the ones that were shocked. **

**So I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and do not hesitate to leave a review to state your opinion or to leave a suggestion.**

**PLEASE READ THE AFTER NOTE AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER THANK YOU.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

How long have I been working on this sweatshirt? Maybe one or two weeks? I can't really tell. But every time that I try to knit it, something, or more someone, would interrupt me. Well, apparently not today so I can finally finish the right handle. But before I can even start:

"_William, are you there?" _A voice coming from nowhere asked me. Hnnnnng. Damn it! I will never finish this if something continually interrupt me.

"**Of course I'm here you dimwit. I'm in your body if you didn't know**." I answer it.

"_Hey!" _It answers annoyed. I can also here a huff following the answer.

"**Sorry, but stupid question.**" I simply said as I knit. How long I didn't have some pink grapefruit juice? Too long for me. While I knit I ask aloud:

"**Weiss, could you please take some pink grapefruit juice for me please**?" I politely ask while I'm currently focused on the sweatshirt.

"_No. That is disgusting." _She answers me. What?! Oh if that war you want you will get it. Ok so, eyes closed, deep breath and I need to concentrate. Annnnnnnd there it is.

I blink one, twice and I can see the table where Weiss is taking her breakfast. But I don't make any movement to alert her that I'm here. I feel my arm moving and bringing a toast with jam and butter to my mouth. And I also feel when I'm chewing. Of course this is not my body per say, but Weiss's. I just follow the flow if you want. I wait for her to move her head and look at the table so I can see where the grapefruit is. And there it is. My target is acquired and it's time.

I move my arm to grape the bottle and with the other I grab the glass.

"Hey!" Weiss shouts. But I didn't care. I open the bottle and pour some juice in the glass. And now the hard part is to manage to drink it. But as I approach the glass near the mouth, I feel the head jerks on the side and the glass misses.

"**Damn it Weiss!" **I say with Weiss mouth. Again I bring the glass near the mouth but this time she jerk to the right.

"No I will not drink that!" She answers while still dodging the glass of juice. Hnnng. With the left arm I grab her head and try to stop it from moving. This time her head doesn't move and I bring the glass towards the mouth and now I forced Weiss to drink it. I could hear some gurgles of indignations but I don't care. The taste of the grapefruit was divine! Oh god I missed that taste. Now that the glass is empty I put it on the table. And I let go of the control I had. Of course after that she starts to complain:

"_Was that really necessary?"_ She asks before she adds: "_What if someone saw?" _

"**Yeah, I didn't think about that**." I answer truthfully.

"_You dunce. At least no one was there and my door was locked after the servant brought my breakfast. How long have I been bearing with you?" _She asks herself. Well if my counting is right it would be around…

"**Two years, three months, fourteen days, six hours and ten minutes." **I simply say. And then I'm met with silence.

"_You… counted?" _Weiss asks in disbelief. Hey when you're stuck inside a girl for long you need to find else to do than knitting. While I'm thinking that, I can feel the taste of more toast. Then again and again. That's weird, normally she doesn't eat that much.

"**Are you okay Weiss?**" I ask with conscern. Okay so there is three possibility: The first is that is it my fault. When I was still me, I was a big eater and no, I was not obese, on the contrary I was slim, very slim, I would even say that I was skinny. I tended to lose weight very easily and that was a problem. If I didn't eat correctly for a while, it could be problematic for my health. And because I'm sharing this body with Weiss, she could have inherited this from me.

The second one is that she's very anxious and that like a lot of people when they are anxious, they eat a lot to try calm themselves.

Or the third option is a mix of both possibility one and two. It is then than Weiss answers me.

"…_No, I'm not." _She answers between two bites. How can I tell? I can taste it.

"**It's not the "new" psychiatrist is it?"** I ask her. "New" is a relative term. After the incident, Weiss didn't want to have a psychiatrist for months. Only after her father convinced her she accepted, as I said, only after months. The new one was a woman, this time very nice and professional. At first, Weiss was wary of her and I was too a little. But finally after a some sessions, she earned our trust.

"_Why am I even talking to you? You're only a fragment of my imagination." _Oh yeah, that. I should explain. After that Doctor Juliette, that was her name, earned Weiss's trust, she was convinced that I was her second personality and that she "created" me. The reason? Apparently Weiss felt lonely so that could explain my "creation".

Oh and she takes her medication that is supposed to calm her nerve and weakened the contact with me. Of course I act as if it was effective and become mute for the duration of the medication.

Well it's time for my favorite show: The life of the Heiress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Third pov Weiss_

Ah finally, the voice could no more be heard. It was stressful for the young heiress. First it was a little difficult to accept that she had a problem. It took some attempts by Doctor Juliette to make her accept the reality. But at times it was difficult to tell if he was really just in her head. Even if it had been more than two years now that she had to bar with him, it, whatever. Now that she had finished her breakfast, she needed to go and made herself ready for the day. It wasn't any day. It was the day when she started her huntress training. And of course her father would be there. He would certainly present her to her teacher, private teacher to be exact. Since she was little, she always had private teacher. For history, mathematical, general culture etc… And that also meant that she was going to have her aura unlocked.

She got up from her table and opened her door to alert the servant that she had finished her breakfast and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. Of course she locked the door so that no one would interrupt her. After she finished her shower, she dressed herself with a white dress and a battle skirt, her word. Suddenly she grabbed a sport shorts and put it under the skirt. She didn't know why it was like her conscious telling her to wear a short under the skirt. She made her hair in a little ponytail. They were not very long for the moment. Now that she was ready, she got out of the bathroom and walked out of the room. When she was out of the room, she was greeted by the redhead servant.

"Good morning miss Schnee. Are you ready for the day?" Asked the redhead woman. It was the same one that took her up to the infirmary and also the one who take her away from the creep that was the ancient psychiatrist. Now that she thought about it, she didn't actually know her name. She thought it was kinda rude and decided to ask her-.

"What is your name?" She asked the servant with some curiosity. At first the servant seemed surprised by the sudden question. But she quickly recover and answers the young heiress.

"Its' Ingrid, Miss Schnee." She answered. At that, Weiss nods and told her to lead her towards her future teacher. While she was walking behind Ingrid, she started to thought about him/her. Deep within herself, she hopes it wouldn't finish like the others. And by that that she meant running away (screaming like girls for the men and screaming like boys for the women) from her and fired themselves. The reason? Well it was the other fault, not her. Well now that she thought about it, it was technically her fault since William was created by her. And she felt bad about it. No, it was his fault, no it fault because… she didn't want to think about what happened. What happened in the past should stay in the past. She was quickly cut out of her thoughts by the servant, she meant Ingrid.

"We have arrived Miss Schnee. If you need me, I will be at the servant lounge with the other." She said before taking her leave. After she left, Weiss took some deep breath to calm herself.

_Well, here I go. _She thought before she started pushing the door.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And done. Yeah, I know it's short but I didn't have many ideas. Oh sorry for the delay, you can blame me and Skyrim and oblivion for that. Oh and before I leave, I want you, yes you , to participate by leaving an OC that will be Weiss's private teacher. But only by those terms (don't worry there's only two) :**

**Your OC can be a man or a woman. You can describe him/Her (Apparence, ability, weapons) Yes you guessed he/she will be a hunter/huntress or an ex if you want ****. **

**I don't want OP OC. I will be frank. I don't like OP character. It's just that, for me, it completely destroy a story.**

**Thank you for your support and do not hesitate to leave a review or a suggestion. And be creative ****. **

**Thank you,**

**Littleswiss.**


End file.
